The Pharaohs' Tail
by SpellCaster.KaYa
Summary: Trouble is just around the corner for the cats of ThunderClan. This time, StarClan can do nothing to protect them. But Shadi can. And he does. enter; Yugi, Kaiba, Bakura, Joey, Malik and Tea. Of course, Shadi knows, they'd be useless as humans. Hiatus.
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok, so this crossover is a, well, crossover. With yugioh. It pretty much  
follows a diffrent plot from after 'fire and ice'.  
Tigerclaw gets hold of shadow magic and Shadi sends our favorite yugioh  
characters (and Tea) to save the forest from the dark warrior.

The prologue is set at the end of 'fire and ice', while fireheart is  
still at windclan. But the actual story starts about a moon- m ean month- later. Like  
I mentioned before, this won't follow the book (most likely coz I've  
only been able to read the first 2 books from the first and second  
series. The books are kinda hard to find here). By the way, I don't  
exactually know where warriors is set, so I'm just gonna say America,  
since that's the most likely place. So, let's just go with the english  
dub of yugioh and say they, too, live in America. I don't exactly like  
that idea, but it makes for an easier story. You know, not having to  
come up with a reason why they're in America, and speaking english. And  
they would be gone for quite a while...

Disclaimer: Yep... I _totally _own Warriors and Yu-Gi-Oh! _That's _why i'm writing Fanfic's on them... *rolls eyes sarcastically*

-------------

**_Prologue_**

The raging storm ripped through the forest, the howling winds bending  
tree trunks and sending branches soaring into the swollen river. Waves  
crashed onto the shore violently as thunder roared in the distance, and  
lightning cracked to Earth in a fork; lighting the night sky for a mere  
second before disappearing again.

On this night, only one cat stirred in ThunderClan. The Dark grey  
she-cat stalked almost unseen through the camp, toward the leaders' den.  
The old medicine cat was soaked to the bone when she poked her head  
through the entrance.

"Bluestar," the she-cat greeted, dipping her head respectfully.

The blue-grey leader turned to the old she-cat, ears' twitching, "what  
is it, Yellowfang?"

The medicine cat moved deeper into the den, shaking water from her dark  
pelt.  
"We have a visitor." She mewed in reply.

And even as Yellowfangs' words left her mouth, the ground began to  
shimmer. Bluestar stared with wide eyes as a dark brown cat emerged from  
the shimmers, sitting with his head held  
high; blue pupiless eyes gazing eerily at the two she-cats.

One heartbeat seemed to last a moon for Bluestar then, as she waited for  
the strange cat to speak.

"My name, is Shadi."

He nodded respectfully to the cats infront of him. "As the protector of  
the Millenium Items, it is my duty to warn you of the danger this  
forest will soon face."

"Danger? What danger!?" Bluestar yowled in alarm, quickly jumping to her paws. "Have you been sent by  
StarClan?"

"I was not sent by StarClan. Listen carefully. Danger is coming in the  
form of shadows. They will swallow the forest and all within if not  
stopped. 6 cats will come; some with the power to control the shadows,  
but working for the wellbeing of the forest cats. Trust them, and they  
will lead you to safety." Shadi meowed in a stoic voice.

Bluestar met Yellowfangs gaze, both unnerved by the news. When the  
blue-grey she-cat turned back to Shadi, he was gone.

A shudder moved down the ThunderClan leaders back. She and Yellowfang  
sat in silence, listening to the storm rage on through the night.

-----------------------

oohh... weird.

well... R&R i guess xD

i mean, if you want a chapter 1 that is... i seriously need the motovation, people. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

-Gasp- it's finally here!!! xD

Disclaimer: I don't own either Warriors or Yu-Gi-Oh! if i did, I wouldn't be writting fanfiction on them. i'd be busy making Bakura the main character. yeah. of _both._ he's just that cool.

----------------------

"_What the…?"_ Yugi muttered as he pried open his eyes. "What happened…?" The boy moved to sit up, but grimaced in pain. "Ow…my head…" He lifted his hand to his head, and cried out in shock. Why on Earth did his hand look like a _paw!?!_

Turning around wildly, Yugi caught sight of a long, fluffy black…_thing_…sticking out of his backside. "GAH!" jumping up in fright, he stumbled on clumsy legs and fell back down. On the verge of hyperventilating, Yugi searched the surrounding area.

He was in a clearing, surrounded by forest. Well, he knew that much. He and his friends had been exploring the area, following a hiking trail into the trees, and where going to have a picnic…then, it's was blank. Yugi racked his brain for his missing memory, resulting in a more severe headache.

/Aibou! You must keep a calm head! Don't panic./ Yami spoke from within Yugi's mind.

//Easy for you to say! You didn't just wake up to find you had paws and a tail!//

A rustling behind Yugi caught the teen's attention and his ears swiveled towards the source of the sound. Wait- his _ears swiveled?!?_

Turning slowly, large amethyst orbs met icy blue. Before Yugi sat a cat; light brown, with familiar narrowed, cold eyes. "Yugi," The cat spoke, in a voice that sounded remarkably like that of Seto Kaiba's, "What…did you do?"

"Kaiba…?" Yugi stuttered, eyes widening, "You're…..a cat."

"I know that!" Kaiba snapped, "It's kind of obvious."

"Why are you a cat?" The king of games asked. He was pretty sure that if cats could frown, Kaiba would be doing just that.

"I'm not the only one. You're a cat, too. So is everyone else."

Yugi blinked blankly and looked around him once again. He seemed to have missed the four other sleeping cats the first time he scanned the area. There was a Dark brown one…Tea?

Then there was a lighter brown with sandy paws and belly, and black markings on its face and back; that must be Malik.

A blonde coloured cat lay on its back, snoring slightly. Defiantly Joey.

And a lanky snowy-white had just opened its eyes, to reveal doe-brown orbs. Sitting up, Ryou Bakura studied their predicament with suprising calm. "Well," He spoke softly, "I can't say I was expecting this."

----------------------------------

A few minutes later, Malik, Joey and Tea had woken up – freaked out – and were now conversing with Yugi as to what had happened. Seto Kaiba had taken to standing off to one side, muttering darkly.

Ryou picked up snatches of his musings,

"_-Last time I EVER get forced into hanging out with the dweebs-"_

And

"_-If I'm not back in my body soon, someone is going to get very hurt…namely the mutt." _At this, Kaiba glared daggers at the back of the sandy blonde cat.

/Landlord, we're surrounded./ a voice muttered in the back of Ryou's head. The snowy cat snapped to attention, fur bristling. Ryou had learnt a long time ago to always listen to his Yami.

Sensing Ryou tense, Kaiba turned his attention to the –usually ignored- quiet boy…err, cat.

Kaiba's ears twitched when he heard a rustling from the surrounding trees. Ryou's large doe-brown eyes flicked in the direction the sound came from, his body quivering ever so slightly.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and he dropped into a crouch, hissing a warning at the intruders. Yugi, Tea, Joey and Malik turned their way, just as a group of eight cats emerged from the shadows of the trees, completely surrounding the gang of teens-turned-cats.

A blue-grey she-cat stepped forward, "State your purpose for trespassing on ThunderClan territory!" she demanded in a threatening hiss. Joey's eyes flashed with confusion,

"ThunderClan? Last time I checked we were on a hiking trail…hey! Where_ is_ the trail?" Joey looked around desperately, but the small track was nowhere to be seen. "We must be_ so_ lost right now!"

Kaiba snorted, "It took you this long to figure out that out, you mutt?"

Joey glared death at the CEO.

A big dark brown tabby tom snarled, "These sorry-looking cats are nothing but kitty-pets! Look at the white one – quacking in his fur!"

Ryou's eyes hardened, flashing a bloody-red, as Yami Bakura took over his body. "Well, you must admit, you are rather terrifying to look at." He replied silkily. The Dark-brown tabby scowled, eyes narrowing in anger. Bakura crouched, ready for a fight. Eyes glinting in sadistic amusement.

"Bakura!" a loud, powerful voice snapped.

Bakura turned to the black and blonde cat that was Yugi. His once innocent, amethyst eyes where narrowed and glinted with red. "What do you want, you no good Pharaoh?" The white cat asked with a snarl.

"We don't want a fight," Yami answered, using his 'Pharaoh voice'.

"Says you," Bakura snapped, "They threatened us for no good reason, and then insulted us. They deserve to be fed to the shadows."

The blue-grey she-cat's eyes widened at the mention of the shadows. "It's you!" she mewed, "The ones Shadi spoke of!"

"Shadi?" Yami asked, before all seven cats eyes darkened,

"Shadi…" They hissed together, silently cursing the Egyptian for the rest of his too-long life.

-----------------------

Sorry for the short chapter, but it's the best i could do in my state of writers-block. it didn't turn out as good as i had hoped, so once again, i'm sorry!!

plz R&R, I 'spose.


End file.
